The purpose of the Core C Biostatistics is to assure that studies conducted through this P01 to develop novel therapeutic strategies in myeloid malignancies are conceptualized under robust principles of statistical design and are analyzed appropriately. Specific Aim 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for clinical research protocols. Biologically motivated clinical research protocols in this P01 are conducted through Core D as in vivo human experiments on behalf of the projects. Support by Core C includes all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of the clinical studies, as well as oversight of the electronic data capture mechanism. Specific Aim 2. To provide biostatistical collaboration for the laboratory research studies. This includes all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of such studies, as well as the association between laboratory results and clinical outcomes both in prospective clinical studies of new agents and in retrospective studies involving sequencing and identification of mutations and their associations with both clinical features of disease and with clinical outcomes. 3. To provide biostatistical collaboration for animal studies, including all aspects of the design and analysis of murine studies.